pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible Style)
Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Bing Bong - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Sadness - Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) *Jill's Disgust - Anna (Frozen) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Anger (Inside Out) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Green Ghost (Scooby-Doo) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street) *Jordan's Fear - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Disgust (Inside Out) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Teacher - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Mickey Mouse) See Also *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible Style) - GoGo Tomago Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible Style) - Bert My Bad *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible Style) - Ernie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Sadness Go-go-tomago-big-hero-6-79.5.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Disgust Bert.png|Bert as Anger Ernie.jpg|Ernie as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Bing Bong Category:Looney Tunes Back in Action Incredible Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof